What We Once Were
by Yuri Hannah
Summary: A misunderstanding causes childhood friends Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet to drift apart. Erza decides she's having none of that anymore and finally decides to confront Gray about it. Meanwhile, Lucy becomes friends with an enthusiastic pink-haired boy by the name of Natsu and now she's become his homework buddy? - High School AU. [HIATUS]
1. The Cliques

_I finally had the courage to post my first-ever fanfic! I always thought if I ever wrote a fanfic, I'd be writing about Natsu and Lucy as the main pairing. But since there isn't enough Grayza manga/anime-wise and fanfiction-wise, and I'm always craving for a Grayza interaction (you think with them being on the same team they'd have a a lot of moments together but noooo), I'm writing about my second favourite FT ship. I'm well aware of how much Gruvia is developing in the manga, so it's kind of hard to do a Grayza story in canon-verse. But since these two had so much potential, I think they'd have somewhat of a relationship in an alternate-universe. So high-school AU it is! I've always wanted to write one for myself._

 _Summary: After avoiding Gray Fullbuster, Magnolia High's most popular jock for so long since the incident, student council president Erza Scarlet decides to finally settle whatever issue between them that had made these two former close friends drift apart._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

* * *

 ** _What We Once Were_**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Erza Scarlet honestly had enough.

Early in the morning already, before entering the school gates Erza had reprimanded a few students about their inability to attend school in proper attire.

It had been a routine almost every day.

She did not want to get used to it. Students generally respected her, to the point that she easily became student council president of Magnolia High. It wasn't surprising to anybody, considering she had the best grades, and her leadership skills were on point. On top of all of that, she had beauty that was admired by most female students, while her strength was feared by the male students.

Although, Erza Scarlet was far from perfect.

Despite having the most highest position a student can have in Magnolia High, and beauty that would make most girls green with envy, Erza had few friends, for reasons that most likely due to her slightly cold personality, scary exterior and her social skills for the most part, awkward. Not to mention she was absolutely strict, impatient, and had temper issues to those who had dared cross the line.

Erza was deeply in thought after the student council meeting was over and every one had left, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she responded.

She heard the sound of the sliding door and turned around.

"Erza! Let's go have lunch!"

Sure enough, Lucy Heartfilia stood by the door with a bright smile. Erza glanced at the clock by the wall, surprised that she had been in a daze on her own for 10 minutes since the meeting ended.

"Oh, it's lunchtime already?"

"Yes, silly!" Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, all the while complaining that she was too hungry and couldn't focus in class.

Lucy Heartfilia was the most popular girl in Magnolia High. Ever since she transferred last month, she had been getting attention left and right, due to her status as the daughter of one of the most renowned businessman, Jude Heartfilia. To top that, Lucy had the beauty and the brains that rivaled even the famous female figures in the business industry. With her pretty face, long blonde hair that reached her back, excellent figure, and kind exterior, it was no wonder she was even featured several times in magazines.

Despite being famous with all the riches in the world, Lucy chose to transfer from an elite academy for young women to plain Magnolia High. She did not choose the path that her father chose for her, turning down his demands of inheriting the business and made plans of her own. Her father was incredibly upset, and the press went wild after she announced that she had no plans of entering the business industry. Her popularity decreased somewhat after that. But eventually her father accepted and gave permission to enroll in a normal, public high school, hoping that when Lucy graduated she would change her mind about inheriting the family business.

After two weeks of her transfer, Lucy befriended Erza Scarlet, who initially conversed with her during her first day to introduce her to the school. Lucy at first was intimidated by her presence but found it refreshing that Erza had no idea who she was. At least, that was what Lucy told her the first time Erza asked her the reason she wanted to become friends. Erza soon found out about Lucy after a few weeks of friendship, Erza waiting until Lucy told her herself.

"What are you thinking about, Erza? I've been talking for the past few minutes and you're being quieter than usual."

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts again, and apologized. "Sorry, just thinking back on how we became friends."

Lucy smiled. "I thought it was some serious problem regarding the meeting. Glad I was wrong."

"The student's discipline was the topic of discussion as usual, this morning I had to reprimand some students for inappropriate attire. Again."

Lucy sighed, "Really, when will they ever learn? Right?" she winked. Erza gave a small smile. They chatted all the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was packed with students as usual. Loud chatter and the sound of clattering of food trays filled the school cafeteria. Lunch time was the student's most favorite time of the day, the only time in school they could be free from books and teachers, and spend with friends.

"I'll go get our lunch and wait in line today, Erza. You can find us a table." Lucy said and immediately tried to get in line. Erza watched as others tried to get the popular blonde cut in line but as usual, Lucy politely declined and said she was okay waiting.

Erza scanned the room and sighed disappointedly. The tables were all occupied. Magnolia High had some of the most rowdy kids in all of Fiore. Most of them liked to be split into gangs, groups, cliques or whatever you called it. Erza had mentioned about the groups in the student council meetings and was worried that the student body weren't "one" but Lucy had calmed her down and said that they weren't actually hurting anybody despite appearing like gangsters. She even commented that even if they did started bothering other students, Erza could always beat them to a pulp, to which Erza agreed.

There were a lot of groups formed in Magnolia High. The groups were based on labels like the jocks, nerds, geeks, or cheerleaders like most high schools. Some things even Erza as student council president had trouble changing. The question as to where someone would fit in was always in the back of the teenage mind.

Although, when it came to Magnolia High, the jocks may play sports but unfortunately it did not mean they had the looks. Quatro Cerberus was a group of friends that connected for reasons all of them being in the football club. Despite that, some were geeky and perverted, resulting with them becoming unpopular with the girls. Mermaid Heel initially was a group of girls in the cheerleading squad, but then became mixed with girls from other clubs such as the chess club, drama club and more. They were the most popular all-female group in Magnolia High.

Erza noticed that the small table near Mermaid Heel's table was finally clear and made a beeline for it. She was too late however, as the table became occupied by two female students who Erza did not recognize. She did not recognize she was clenching her fist until the student occupying the said table stammered "E-Erza-san, was this your table? We can move-"

"No, it's fine." She interrupted. She apparently looked like she was angry in front of the student. She quickly glanced around to find Lucy walking up to her in the crowd.

"Sorry, I could not find a table, Lucy," Erza said. She noticed Lucy was only holding one tray. "Where's mine?"

Lucy laughed sheepishly. "This is yours." She said, referring to the tray she was holding. She handed the tray over to Erza.

"Then, where's your lunch?"

Lucy looked almost guilty. "I was holding both trays until Loke invited me to sit over with Fairy Tail."

Erza's eyes widened. _Oh._

"I-I tried to refuse him but he so _gentlemanly"_ she said while rolling her eyes, "took my tray away and brought it to their table."

Erza was quiet for a bit.

"It's okay I don't feel like eating anyways. I'll just accompany you, then we can-"

"Just go sit there, Lucy. It's fine." Erza had a habit of interrupting people apparently. "I'll wait till another table is clear."

"Erza, we might be late for the next class if we keep waiting. You don't want to be late do you?"

"No, but I do not want you to skip your lunch."

"If you don't want me to skip lunch, and not be late..."Lucy started and Erza already knew where this was going.

"No, Lucy. I am not joining Fairy Tail."

"You're not joining Fairy Tail, Erza. We're just going to sit at their table for today is all." Lucy persuaded.

Erza didn't like to admit she was stubborn, but in this case, she would.

Fairy Tail was the most popular gang, group, clique in all of Magnolia High. The members were mixed with at least one of every jock, nerd, cheerleader, geek and basically every high school label out there. They were all very different, but the three things they had in common, were that all of them had amazing looks, were highly sociable but unfortunately were slight troublemakers.

It wasn't the fact that they were troublemakers was the reason Erza did not want to sit with them. It was just one particular person.

But Lucy didn't know that yet.

Although she would want to know if Erza kept refusing. And Erza would not be able to lie. She only knew how to keep quiet about certain things in the past.

"Just for today," Erza agreed.

"Of course. I'll bring lunch tomorrow so just in case we can't find a table again, we can just eat outside on the school bench." Lucy assured with a smile.

Erza felt bad for Lucy. She probably had invites to join Fairy Tail ever since she transferred a month ago, but declined because she wanted to keep Erza company. Erza felt selfish, as she did not try hardly to encourage Lucy to join Fairy Tail, for fear of unable to continue being friends with Lucy if she ever joined.

It wasn't that she hated Fairy Tail. Nor did she hate any of the members (although she was quite sure some of the members hated her). She was just slightly uncomfortable with one particular member.

They walked to the Fairy Tail table and sure enough the noise became louder as they got closer. She could recognize the members easily, having interacted with every single one of them before.

"Lucy, my love! You kept me waiting too long." Loke patted a seat next to him. "Right here, Lucy and-" He paused and his face was shocked. "E-Erza? You brought Erza with you?"

Hearing the name, "Erza", had most of the members stop chatting and turned around to see whether Erza really was there.

Lucy was about to say something, until Erza said sternly, "I'm with Lucy. There are no other unoccupied tables, so there's no problem, right?"

"O-Of course not!" Loke laughed nervously.

Lucy smiled brightly and proceeded to sit down with Erza following suit. Loke had begun to chat with Lucy, and surprisingly hadn't put on his moves on the blond. Rather, they were talking and friendly until Loke waved Lucy off saying that he had appointment with a different girl.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Loke was nice, and no doubt handsome, but his sweet words from the moment they met just seemed really false. Lucy was positive he wasn't truly interested in her. Still, he could be a good friend.

The members were all still surprised by Erza's presence and the air was slightly awkward until a girl with long, white hair, greeted them cheerfully. Erza recognized her as Mirajane Strauss.

"Erza, Lucy, welcome to the table!" Mirajane said happily, her surprise gone.

"Thanks! Sorry for intruding for today," Lucy said politely. Erza kept quiet and discreetly glanced around.

 _He's not here. That's good._

She released a breath of relief.

"Just today, Lucy?" Cana whined.

"How's student council meetings, Erza?"

"Lu-chan, when are you gonna let me read the next chapter?"

Everyone at the table greeted them one by one and Erza noticed that she was becoming comfortable with the way the present members were treating her and Lucy. They didn't even call her "president" and Erza thought of the times before she started being in the student council. She had more time to spend with her friends those days. Erza couldn't help but reminisce the past when she was close with all the members.

 _Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Loke, Levy, Jet, Droy..._

Erza realized that she might have missed them more than she cared to admit. They really hadn't changed much, she noticed. Mira was still as kind, Cana and Lisanna was still talkative and friendly as ever, Levy was still much of a bookworm as she was even reading a page of her thick novel while eating, Jet and Droy were still close friends and still always hung around Levy, trying to get her attention, and Elfman still spouted things about himself that made him a man.

Jet and Droy were waiting for Levy to finish, but she told them to go first. They sighed and left, disappointed.

Erza was already halfway done eating when she heard footsteps and a loud voice approach.

"FOOD! MAN I AM STARVING!"

The loudest voice almost anybody in the school would recognize. A pink-haired seventeen-year old plopped on a seat after shoving Elfman on the ground, the latter screaming how shoving people was unmanly. The pink-haired boy dismissed him, of course resulting to the other members to laugh at his antics.

Erza couldn't help but smile, thinking of the past again, when suddenly the boy shouted, in a loud voice so normal to him, "E-ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"You just noticed, Natsu?"

"I'm not in trouble again, am I?" He was paling and Erza chuckled, admitting that she really did miss the old days.

"No, and hopefully it will stay that way. There were no tables, so I sat here with Lucy. You don't mind, do you?"

Natsu Dragneel, number one troublemaker and also childhood friend of Erza, laughed merrily. "Of course not! Welcome back, Erza!"

"I'm not back in Fairy Tail, Natsu," Erza reminded him, resulting in Lucy glancing at her questioningly.

"Nah, you were always Fairy Tail to me,"Natsu shrugged but Erza could detect the seriousness in his tone. Erza noticed Lucy was staring at Natsu by this point. She noticed that the other members were nodding, apparently agreeing with Natsu. She smiled.

"Whatever you say, Natsu."

Natsu looked towards the person sitting next to Erza, and noticed that she had been staring at him. Erza couldn't tell what she was thinking. Natsu also stared at her, scanning her from top to bottom. Then he had a look of recognition.

"Hey, it's Luigi! I didn't know you actually transferred to school here!" He grinned.

"It's Lucy!" She pointed out angrily. "It's not a hard name to remember! And I've never seen you before here either!" Erza glanced questioningly at Lucy. She had no idea that Natsu and Lucy had met before. Why didn't Lucy say anything?

"Natsu was in the hospital the first month after the school year started," Mirajane said.

"I heard you were fighting, weren't you Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you were Natsu. Don't lie," Lisanna said giggling.

"He got into a motorcycle accident trying to chase some punks he fought," Cana quipped.

"Fighting is MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"No it's not, Elfman," Mira reprimanded her brother. She sighed.

 _Somethings never change_ , Erza thought warmly. _Him, on the other hand..._

"So you're okay now?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, Luigi! Otherwise I'd still be at the hospital."

"It's Lucy!"

She was ignored.

"How did you guys know each other, again?" Lisanna asked.

"It's a long story," replied Natsu.

"No it's not! I was actually walking around Hargeon port when I stumbled upon a pink-haired boy-"

"It's SALMON, not pink-"

"- _cherry blossomed_ -colored hair boy who at the time was complaining about his stomach, looking really pale and on the ground squirming. I thought he was hungry so I took him to a nearby restaurant. Turns out he was suffering from motion sickness."

The Fairy Tail table laughed, including Erza. She would have to question Lucy later. Lucy had not mentioned meeting Natsu before.

"I really was hungry!"

"He was both motion-sick AND hungry." Levy commented.

"After he saw the food, he was immediately better but he still hoped I'd pay for the food," Lucy said.

"You didn't tell me that you'd already met THE Lucy Heartfilia before she even transferred here a month ago, Natsu!" Lisanna complained.

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused. "Who?"

 _Wait a minute..._

"YOU DON'T KNOW LUCY HEARTFILIA, NATSU?!" Almost everyone gasped.

Lucy could feel sweat forming. "It's not a big deal, guys."

"You even made her pay, Natsu! That's not manly!"

"You didn't even pay on your first date with Evergreen, Elf-niichan," Lisanna reminded her brother.

"Fool!" Erza couldn't help but stand and shout. "How could you not know? She's-"

"It's okay, Erza! You don't have to tell him now!" Lucy could feel a blush form, embarrassed that almost everyone in the cafeteria was looking towards their direction. She pulled Erza to sit back down.

"Unbelievable!"

"Not really, have you ever seen Natsu pick up magazines?"

"Or watch the news on TV?"

"Or read the newspaper?"

Mira chuckled. "I guess it's not all that unbelievable."

All this while, Erza noticed Natsu had been staring at Lucy again, although she couldn't guess why. The table continued to chatter, some still finishing what was left of their food, when the noise in the cafeteria increased tenfold as shrills and squeals rang through the room.

"AHHH GRAY-SAMA! YOU LOOK FABULOUS AS USUAL!"

"Gray-san, please sit with me!"

"Gray, I brought a bento and was hoping if you and I could-"

"GRAY-SAMA WON'T BE EATING WITH ANY OF YOU LOVE RIVALS!"

The whole school recognized that voice. Juvia Lockser was a very beautiful girl with long, wavy blue hair. She had great curves as well and would've been one of the most attractive girls in Magnolia High if it weren't for the fact she was obsessed with a certain handsome, dark-haired guy by the name of Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia regarded almost every single person a potential love rival, whether they were male or female, and even the teachers that had been interested in Gray's looks had been subjected to some investigation and scrutinizing on Juvia's part. So, even the female members of Fairy Tail were subjected to Juvia's watch at least once in their entire high school lives.

Gray was a part of the most popular Fairy Tail, after all.

Apparently, she had left her previous clique, named Phantom Lord, after falling in love with Gray at fight sight. They had only one date, which resulted in Juvia becoming Gray's number one fangirl.

"Juvia really tries hard, doesn't she?" Mirajane said with a smile.

"I barely even talk to the guy and she targets me already!" Lucy whined.

"Juvia's really nice if you get to know her, but she can be a bit nasty if she targets you as a love rival," Lisanna told the blond heiress pointedly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Dunno why people like the perverted snow cone," Natsu shrugged. _Snow cone?_ Lucy thought. "You like him, Lucy?"

"No, I don't!" Lucy denied. She even forgot that Natsu got her name right for once. She glanced nervously and whispered to him who was sitting right in front of her, with that oblivious look that she was beginning to think was annoying, "And don't talk about things like that out loud otherwise Juvia's going to get more crazy ideas!"

Lucy had no idea why she was dubbed by Juvia as number one love rival. It didn't make sense. She had only greeted Gray one morning for the first time since her transfer a month ago, and was happy he acknowledged her and acted normal about her status that she failed to keep a secret. Ever since that moment, Lucy could feel shivers and goosebumps like someone had been glaring at her.

"It's not just Juvia. People have been getting ideas about you two since you transferred, Lu-chan," Levy supplied.

"The idea of putting two random strangers together to please the fans," Mirajane said happily. "It's called shipping."

"MIRA NO!" Everyone shouted.

Erza chuckled. Mira was still the same as ever. Despite the groaning that occurred in the past when Mira mentioned it would be great if her friend got together with her other friend, Erza knew the white-haired girl simply wanted to wish for her friends' happiness.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"It's common if two popular and perfect figures (in this case, Gray and Lucy) happen to interact with each other," Mirajane cheered.

"Unfortunately," Lucy muttered. On the first day of her transfer, already her secret as the Heartfilia Corporation heiress was found out.

"Cana, you were Juvia's biggest love rival before Lucy showed up, weren't you?" Lisanna said. "You and Gray are still pretty close, even after 7 years."

 _Seven years? That's a really long friendship,_ Lucy thought.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a while, and we hang out sometimes," Cana shrugged. "But if Juvia had showed up 7 years ago, she would've known that the real love rival wasn't me."

Everyone stopped to stare at Cana. "What do you mean, Cana?" Mirajane asked what all the girls of Fairy Tail were thinking. "Who was it?"

The boys at this point could hardly careless. They were already getting up and clearing the table.

"Ehh…if I told you guys now, it wouldn't be interesting anymore, would it?" Cana laughed. "Well, it's not like he was serious or anything. How serious could a 10 year-old be?"

Lucy was slightly interested in the girls' discussion, even if it was about a guy she hardly knew. Who knows, maybe if she actually knew who the girl was, she'd be able to convince Juvia that there was a real love-rival out there for her. And it _wasn't_ Lucy.

Lucy didn't notice that the red-haired girl next to her was fidgeting nervously. _Come to think of it, I haven't heard her say anything for a while_ , Lucy thought.

Erza didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation. She quickly ate the remaining of her lunch. She had to get out of there before he came.

"Gray-sama, over here! Come sit here!"

"What are you talking about? Gray-sama is sitting right here!"

"Erza! What's the hurry?" Lucy asked, her expression slightly worried.

"I-I suddenly need to go to the toilet." Erza lied nervously.

"I'll come too."

"No, you take your time and enjoy it with everyone else." She was already getting up and walking a few steps away with high speed.

"Erza, what about your cake?!"

 _How could I forget?_

She hurried back to the table, grabbed the small cake on the plate, and quickly turned around only for her to crash into the one person she was awkward to face again. Unfortunately, she didn't realize her body was so close to her old friend already and resulted to her strawberry cheesecake smearing into the boy's face.

Erza stared at the tall dark-haired boy, whose face was smeared by her delicious-looking strawberry cheesecake, an apology on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't make out his reaction.

"Gray…"

* * *

 _A/N: Yay for the first chapter! I've been reading fanfictions for two years already and only now I'm writing my first one! I figured it was about time I contributed to the fandom, especially the deprived Grayza fandom. Drop me a review since I have no idea if this is any good or not. I finally realize as an amateur writer I really can't tell whether a story is good or not if I read my own writing! English is my second language, so please excuse my terrible grammar mistakes._

 _-Hannah_

 _12:43AM_

 _8/8/15_


	2. The Conflicts

_A/N: Thank you to all of you that faved, followed and reviewed the first chapter! Gosh you don't know how happy that made me. Your words are really special and thanks for congratulating me! I couldn't believe it! I mean, it's my first fanfic ever so I didn't want to get my hopes up but when I read your reviews I couldn't help but do a crazy dance and sing the 3_ _rd_ _FT opening really loudly XD_

 _Shout Out to the reviewers in the previous chapter!_

 ** _Guest 1, Guest 2, YES, Viperhat, VK, Grayza Lover, Absolute-ZERO999, Grayza Fan_**

 ** _THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWERS EVER!_**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the genius that is Hiro Mashima-sensei._

* * *

 ** _What We Once Were_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

The noisy chatter that was previously heard throughout the whole cafeteria slowly died down. Many students stopped whatever they were doing and turned their heads to see Magnolia High's most popular jock, Gray Fullbuster, smeared with what used to be a very delicious-looking strawberry cheesecake.

Erza was frozen stiff as she stared at her old friend's face. If it were any normal person, she would've apologized but blame the person for getting in the way.

But this was _Gray_.

Her _used-to-be_ close friend.

And now, for some reason Erza didn't know, these two former close friends had drifted apart. They barely even talked to one another anymore.

Not since...Erza wasn't sure of anything anymore. They hated each other when they first met, but they slowly learned to get along.

It used to be Gray that asked for her friendship.

When she wouldn't talk to anyone, and silently cried about her parent's death.

He was her first friend when she moved to Magnolia.

Now, it felt like they were complete strangers.

This awkwardness that she felt every time she almost interacted with Gray. Every time she walked by and faced him and his other friends, whether it was Natsu, or Loke, or Elfman...

Because of that awkwardness she felt, she couldn't look at him in the eye and pretended to ignore his presence. In the end, she'd just brush past him and his friends.

This also resulted in becoming further away from the rest of the Fairy Tail gang.

It was fairly easy to avoid Gray. Erza was always busy with student council activities since a year ago. She was just recently elected as President, despite the fact she wasn't even in her senior year. It helped that she and Gray weren't in the same class either last year.

Gray was always busy with after school activities as well. After all his hard work, he became Magnolia High's top basketball player and had leaded the school's basketball team towards many victories for the last two years.

Even though they were placed in the same class since the beginning of her second-year, she had no problems avoiding him either, what with her becoming even busier since she became president.

But since last year, Erza could never seem to pluck up the courage and just cheer for him in games like a friend would.

"Erza."

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. She realized that almost everyone was looking at her. Although she didn't notice that some girls even glared at her and that Lucy was looking at Erza and Gray back and forth worriedly.

"You dump my face with cake and you don't say anything?"

Erza just realized that Gray was actually talking to her and that he was still rubbing off some cake over his eyes. She must've continued to stare like an idiot because _Gray Fullbuster was actually talking to her._

Unfortunately, Erza missed the dark tone her old friend used to talk to her.

Lucy abruptly stood up from her seat and went between Gray and Erza. "U-Umm...s-sorry Gray-san!" Lucy cursed herself for stuttering. "My friend Erza didn't mean to. She's been really out of it lately. It was an accident!"

Gray frowned deeply. "Why are _you_ apologizing for her? You her bodyguard or something?"

It was Erza's turn to frown. She wasn't going to let Gray talk to Lucy like that. "Lucy is my friend, Gray." Erza said sternly. "And I apologize. I did not look at where I was going."

She couldn't be happy that her former close friend was talking to her. Not like _this_.

The two of them continued to glare at each other. Gray's face was still covered with cake, but that did not stop the audience thinking that both of them looked deadly. As if they were seconds from strangling each other.

There was the sound of footsteps becoming louder and Erza realized that Juvia Lockser had run from where ever she was to the man glaring at her.

"Gray-sama! Are you okay?" Juvia asked, looking worried and grabbing hold of his left arm.

"It's just cake." Erza said pointedly. Juvia glared at her but it didn't faze the scarlet-haired president one bit. She dug into the breast pocket of her school jacket and pulled out a blue handkerchief.

Erza held out her hand with the handkerchief to Gray. "Here. Use this."

Gray rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something-a refusal probably-but was stopped when Erza reached for his right hand and placed her handkerchief on it. She folded his fingers until he was practically clutching it.

Erza was no longer nervous. She let go of his hands and looked at Gray straight in the eye. "Wash it when you're done. I don't want it smelling like cake." She said, ignoring his glare that seemed to deepen. "Let's go, Lucy."

"O-Okay!"

She walked past Gray smoothly with Lucy trailing behind her.

Despite appearing the least bit bothered at their recent interaction in a long time, Erza clenched her jaw and desperately willed the tears welling up to go away.

 _Why do you hate me so much, Gray?_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster scowled looking at his reflection in the mirror.

After the humiliation that went down just a few minutes ago, the dark-haired basketball player shoved his lunch tray in Juvia's hands, ignoring her constant wailing and stormed off to the nearest toilet.

He turned on the tap and proceeded to splash the cool water on his face. Erza's handkerchief remained untouched in the pocket of his pants.

Just remembering said handkerchief made his scowl deeper.

"Yo, stripping bastard!"

Gray turned around to find his idiot pink-haired friend and rival with a grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want, Natsu?"

Natsu laughed. "Just wanted to see your cake face. Man, Erza's probably on a rampage since you trashed her cake with your ugly face."

Gray clenched his fingers. Erza was the one that trashed his face with her dumb cake. "Fuck off, Natsu."

Natsu stopped laughing. Gray was serious if he was using Natsu's real name instead of 'flame-brain' or 'slant-eyed bastard.' "You're no fun. When I heard what went down with you and Erza I thought maybe I should join the fight. You know, like old times?"

"We've changed."

Natsu frowned at Gray. He wasn't oblivious on how much they changed too.

Gray and Erza.

Natsu hated to admit it but despite both of them being his friends ever since he could remember, he didn't have a clue on what actually happened between them. Gray had always been a quite person when it came to his personal feelings.

At first, Natsu thought they had a minor disagreement but that was probably nothing a few fist fights couldn't settle. They argued all the time, as in, Natsu and Gray would fight, and Erza had always been the one to break it up. Natsu and Erza argued a lot in the past, but they never really stopped being friends.

Erza was busy but Natsu still greeted her when they saw each other in the hallways. She would respond but ever since she stopped talking to Gray, she stopped hanging out with Fairy Tail altogether.

He didn't know why Gray and Erza hadn't settled whatever issue had gone between them. Compared to him and Erza, Gray and Erza got along well. Gray wasn't prone to picking a useless fight with Erza. Natsu knew Gray must've gotten beaten up a lot in the past when he challenged Erza and simply gave up.

That droopy-eyed bastard was too wimpy, Natsu thought.

"You changed first." Natsu said.

"What did you say?"

Natsu shrugged. "Ever since Erza came back from her little trip to Rosemary Village a year ago, _you_ were the one that avoided her."

Natsu could see Gray stiffen, and from that he knew he was right.

"I don't know what happened, and you never answered when I asked, but I'm sure it was around that time." Natsu said.

Natsu really wasn't as oblivious as people thought he was. It was times like these, times that Gray really _didn't_ want Natsu to know- _these_ times Natsu was the most observant.

And Gray hated him for that.

"Like it matters anyway." Gray chose to just ignore him. He had always done that whenever the topic of Erza popped up.

Gray was done washing his face and was heading out until Natsu stopped him.

"Hey, Gray."

"What?"

"You owe Erza a cake." Natsu said.

"I don't owe her shit."

"I'll beat you up if you don't give her cake, bastard."

Gray knew what Natsu was doing. He seriously thought that Natsu gave up on trying getting Gray and Erza to talk to each other.

"You couldn't beat me in a hundred years."

Natsu spun him around and grabbed the collar of his uniform harshly. His glare darkened. Gray hadn't seen him give this look in a long time. This deadly look that would make normal people piss their pants if they messed with one of Natsu's friends. "Give her cake, bastard. It might get Erza to stop crying."

Gray's eyes widened. Shock overtook him for a few seconds before he glared back and pushed Natsu off of him.

"Stay out of my business." Was all Gray said before he turned around and left Natsu still wondering what the hell was about Erza that made him so angry.

* * *

Lucy was staring through the window of Class 2-A when a sudden thud sound was heard from her right. She almost jumped in shock at the sound and turned to her right to see the famous troublemaker Natsu Dragneel scowling and taking the seat next to her.

The blonde-haired girl couldn't help but feel nervous. Natsu was scowling so much she was afraid that if she said anything to him he would explode in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Eeep!" Lucy was sweating nervously now. Since when was Natsu Dragneel in her class? But Natsu was looking at her and he was expecting some sort of answer.

"Uh...I think that's Hibiki's seat."

"This was _my_ seat. I forced that dude to sit at that empty back seat." Natsu pointed over to the back seat where Lucy could see Hibiki Laytis, an all-round nice guy she had started to befriend since he sat next to her, giving her a nervous smile that seemed to say "I'm okay."

"Oo-kay." Lucy decided not to argue. She still stared at him wondering if it was normal to force other people out of their seats. Maybe it _was_ his seat before he got into that accident and had to be in the hospital.

"So I guess we'll be seat buddies now, Luigi!" Natsu grinned.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy corrected angrily. Natsu laughed and Lucy couldn't help but think that Natsu had the nicest laugh she'd ever heard. She was still ticked though.

But she didn't realize that hearing him laugh and smile at her had calmed her nerves thinking about him being a really scary delinquent of some sort.

"Magnolia High's pretty awesome, right?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Yeah! I mean, there's a lot of groups and stuff, but so far everyone's been really friendly."

"If you wanna join a group you should totally join Fairy Tail. We're the best!" Natsu said happily. "We hang out a lot together. You should come too!"

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the invitation but then she sighed. "I would like to but..."She paused. Would it be okay to tell Natsu she couldn't join because she'd feel bad for Erza? No, she decided. At least, not yet.

"...it's nothing."

Natsu looked confused but he didn't press further. "Well, if you decide you wanna join then you're welcome anytime!"

"Thanks." Lucy paused before she gathered her courage and asked him, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you look so mad earlier?"

"Huh? Oh that." Natsu said. "I was just pissed at Gray."

 _Gray?_ "Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy asked to make sure.

"That's the only Gray I know."

"About what?"

Natsu was back to frowning again. "Gray was making Erza cry. I tried to teach him a lesson but he just shrugged me off. That ice-prick bastard."

 _Gray made Erza cry? I didn't even notice Erza crying after that ordeal_ , Lucy thought worriedly. "You noticed that?"

"I was walking past you guys. I saw her." Natsu said.

"I knew she was upset but I didn't even notice that." Lucy said regretting.

"You were standing behind her."

"I see."

Lucy wanted to ask more about Gray and Erza. Natsu looked like he would know something but decided to ask a later time as the teacher entered and class began normally.

The last class for the day ended and Lucy sighed. There was so much homework assigned to the class today.

 _Another late-night I guess_ , Lucy thought.

Lucy cleared her table and made way to the door when someone stopped her.

"You got stuff to do after this?"

Lucy turned around to find that it was Natsu asking her.

"Yeah, I'm in the book club. Why?"

Natsu nodded and seemed to be thinking hardly about something. "You looked like you understood what the teacher was teaching today."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "U-um...I guess. So?"

Natsu looked like he was deep in thought again and then brightened. "Yosh! I've decided." He punched his fist on his palm, looking determined. "You're gonna be my homework partner!" He pointed his finger towards Lucy.

"HUH?!" Lucy's jaw dropped. _What the heck is this guy saying all of a sudden?_

"Make sure you clear your schedules after your book club thing and meet me at the gym by 5:30PM. Don't be late." Natsu said happily. "See ya, Lucy!"

"Wait, Natsu!" Was all Lucy could say before the pink-haired boy took off.

Lucy stood in the empty classroom all the while thinking what the heck just happened.

* * *

Erza seriously could not wait to get home and have a nice, long hot bath.

The student council meeting had just ended and Erza had been stretching her arms and cracking her neck since. So far, she was able to handle the student's affairs without a problem. She knew she was going to be busier after this though. It had only been just over a month after all since she accepted this position. She was determined to work without a hitch.

If only she was more determined in reconciling with Gray.

Human relationships were so complicated, she decided. Erza was able to perform excellently in exams and school activities with just a little hard work.

But befriending Gray again was going to need a little more than hard work.

How long was she planning on avoiding him? They used to be such good friends. For some reason, Gray had begun to hate her-she was sure of it. At first she thought he was simply busy. She became awkward to talk to him after not speaking for a long time.

But after that ordeal, she was sure he hated her. Maybe around the time they stopped talking to each other and drifted apart, he began to hate her.

In all honesty, she missed Gray.

She honestly was tired of avoiding him. And today was the first time they talked in a long time but she couldn't even be happy because Gray looked so mad.

Maybe she should ask for some advice. Lucy was the only person that she could ask. But then again, Lucy didn't know anything about their past friendship. If she was going to ask Lucy, no doubt her blond-haired friend would ask about Gray.

 _Hopefully she doesn't ask Gray himself_ , Erza thought. Lucy was kind of brave like that.

Maybe she should drop by Lucy's house today and ask for some advice.

Erza left the meeting room and was walking to her locker when she found a dark-haired guy standing by her locker. His back was turned. Was that...?

"Gray?" Erza asked when she got to her locker.

Said dark-haired guy turned around and it was indeed Gray Fullbuster. He wasn't wearing a frown, to which Erza was glad for. In fact, he almost looked nervous. Completely different than what he looked like when Erza accidentally dumped cake on his face.

"Yo." Was all he said to her. He held up his hand in greeting. His lips were in a straight line.

Erza couldn't tell what was on his mind. But she couldn't hide the shock that was evident on her face when Gray actually greeted her. _And he wasn't mad!_

Or at least, that seemed like it.

Erza nodded in greeting. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything else and she was still awkward with him and didn't know what to say either. So she turned to her locker and opened it to grab some books and homework to do for when she got home.

Gray was still staring at her and it didn't look like he was going to stop until she actually got out of there.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Erza asked.

"Uh...yeah. Natsu actually." Gray said. He seemed awkward too.

Natsu's locker was way further than Erza's locker though. What was he hanging around near her locker for? _When will this awkwardness end?!_ Erza screamed in her head. She couldn't even point that out to him.

"I see." Erza said.

 _I should just get the hell out of here_ , Erza thought. She was just about to do that when she heard Lucy's voice.

"Erza!"

 _Thank you, Lucy!_ Erza thought relieved.

Lucy was running up to her and she was shocked Gray Fullbuster was there too. "Hi."

Gray nodded in return.

"Lucy, let's go home." Erza said hurriedly, reaching out to grab her hand but Lucy immediately slapped her hands together and bowed to her looking apologetic.

"Sorry, Erza! I have plans!"

"Plans? With who?" Erza asked curiously.

"Natsu."

Gray and Erza both looked at her shocked. "What?"

Lucy sighed. "I didn't even agree to it but he just decided like that. I have to meet up with him at the gate now. Hopefully he's not mad. The club ended a little later than usual."

Erza turned to Gray. "You didn't know about this either?"

Gray shook his head. "Didn't know Natsu actually knew about dates."

Erza almost smiled.

"It's not a date!" Lucy denied. "He decided I'm his homework partner all of a sudden."

"I see." Erza couldn't help but be disappointed. She really was in need of some advice today before she lost the will to do anything about her relationship with Gray. "I actually wanted to drop by your house and ask you something."

Lucy noticed the disappointed look on Erza's face. She quickly responded, "B-But if you need me I could just tell Natsu that he should find another partner or something!"

"It's fine. Maybe another time." Erza said. "You must have a lot of homework to do."

Lucy looked guilty. "I'll call you tonight then. How does that sound?"

Erza smiled softly. "Okay."

"Great! See you later!" Lucy said before running off.

Erza forgot that Lucy had left her alone with Gray. He was still there standing by her. Erza decided it was best to just pretend he wasn't there. She was good at doing that to avoid the awkwardness. She was about to leave when Gray called her. "Erza."

"Yes?"

"Your handkerchief." Gray said handing over her blue handkerchief.

Erza actually forgot about that. "Oh."

"I didn't actually use it."

Erza frowned. "I see."

She grabbed her handkerchief and was about to leave again when Gray said, "Thanks anyway. And sorry."

Erza was stunned by this. Gray looked slightly nervous, but she still couldn't tell. "No, it was my fault. You don't have to be."

"No, I wanted to apologize for being rude."

Erza was quiet. In the past, they never actually apologized to each other. They just got over their argument with a little fist fight and then they were back to being friends again.

Now, Gray was apologizing and it felt strange. It reminded her that those days were the past. They couldn't just settle their argument with fighting. Gray had grown up. So had she.

Maybe if they actually just sat down and _talked,_ they could become friends again. Maybe they had come to a point in their lives where talking about their problem was the only solution.

"I accept your apology." She said. Gray nodded and it looked like he was going to wave goodbye when she continued. "On one condition."

Gray rolled his eyes. "What could that be?" He crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Take me on a date." She blurted out.

Gray couldn't look more ridiculous when his jaw dropped comically. "WHAT?"

 _Can't take it back now,_ she thought. "Treat me to cake. I waited a week for the special strawberry cheesecake that only comes every Monday and you just had to ruin it for me."

"That was _your_ fault!" Gray pointed out incredulously. " _I_ was the victim!"

She dismissed his point though. "I'll set up the date and get back to you. For now, I'm going home." She said. "See you."

Erza turned around, her long scarlet hair almost slapping his face and left Gray just standing there stupidly.

 _There really is no backing out now._

She didn't notice Gray was standing there looking at her wide-eyed and a tiny blush painted on his cheeks though.

* * *

 _A/N: So what did you guys think? Like it? Is it getting boring? Are you planning on dropping it? (Please don't) I'm trying to keep all of them (especially Gray and Erza) in-character as possible, but jeez writing Natsu and Gray is so damn hard. Especially Natsu. I mean, he doesn't monologue in the manga, and even Hiro Mashima claimed to never really know what Natsu is thinking. Please tell me if they're OOC, like I need to know if I'm doing their characters a little justice._

 _I'm not planning on dragging this story. This might end in 10 chapters, hopefully. I purposely left out Gray's thoughts for the next chapter so that the mystery of what happened between them isn't revealed too early. Hopefully it isn't cliché XD. I'm sort of basing this drift-between-friends thing on what happened between my guy friend and me. There was so much awkwardness!_ _Hopefully I explained it right._

 _Just wanted to ask you guys, do you like it better if I update with a really long chapter with over 4000 words or you'd rather keep it short for faster updates? Drop a review and let me know!_

 _-Hannah_

 _-5:14AM_

 _-16/8/2015_

 _-P/S: While you guys wait for the next update, you can check out my other FT AU fanfic, Faking and Loving. (I know, what a bad title XD)._


	3. The Call

_A/N: Pfft. Thought I could actually update this in a week. Apologies! I'll try harder for the next chapter! 5000 words is considered long right? Hopefully it makes up for being later than I intended._

 _Shout out to the reviewers! **Absolute-ZERO999, Grayza Fan, Genie For Your Wish, Eve, electrodes and PinkKoala213** , thanks so much for your reviews and to those that **favorited and followed** from the previous chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Even if I did, I'd still make Natsu and Lucy the main characters, have them completely oblivious of their real feelings, and be the loveable "will they or won't they" semi-canon couple. It just makes people crave them for more and they're just more interesting that way. I don't think they'd have a lot of fans if they were so obvious from the beginning. I already love the direction Hiro Mashima is going with their relationship._

 _Hopefully this chapter does not disappoint. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **What We Once Were**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

Lucy was practically speeding through the halls, running and out of breath. The other students she passed by could only turn in confusion, questioning what on Earthland was the wind they just felt.

A ring from her smart phone was heard, and she immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Princess, your ride is here and we're patiently waiting for your presence."

"WHAT? Hold on, I'm coming!" Lucy hung up the phone.

She could see the front gate of the school ahead and sure enough, a black limousine was parked outside the gate. She sighed as a bunch of students could be seen swarming near the limo.

Lucy politely asked the students to let her get through, and sure enough they immediately apologized. When she finally managed to get pass the human wall, Virgo, her pink-haired maid was stiffly standing in front of the door of the limo with her bodyguard, Capricorn, right by her side.

She panted, out of breath from all the running she just did. "Virgo!"

"Princess, how was school today?" Virgo asked, her face as robotic as ever, but Lucy could tell she really was asking out of interest.

"Eh? It was nothing special – wait! That's not the point! "She whispered, embarrassed that some students were still looking in their direction. "I'm sorry, but I have plans today. I'll be home a little late. I should've messaged you earlier, it's my fault."

Virgo appeared slightly surprised but then returned to her normal expression just as quickly. "My apologies, princess. Is it time for punishment?"

"I just said it was MY fault!" She exclaimed.

"Did she just say punishment?"

"Lucy-san is into stuff like that?"

Lucy could feel practically feel the rise of heat in her cheeks. God this was so embarrassing!

"Make sure to call when you're done, Lucy-sama." Capricorn reminded her. "It is important, right?"

Lucy nodded. It was sort-of important, even though she didn't actually agree properly.

After the limo left, so did the students that were surrounding her just a few moments ago. Lucy sighed again and glanced at her watch.

Suddenly she was overcome by a sense of nervousness. What was she doing? Agreeing to help a classmate all of a sudden after school hours – this felt like something her dad would question when he found out. But this was her attempt at making friends. Having a positive, friendly aura is good. Pretending to be cold and emotionless because of a mere heartbreak would lose her chances of actually making friends. She wanted friends - not worshippers who were intimidated by her in her previous school.

She was proud to admit that she had been doing a good job so far. It was quite difficult in the beginning when she transferred. She didn't know who to talk to so she got by a few days just going to class and immediately returning home. But then she met Erza, and after confirming the student council president didn't know her at all, she tried a few attempts at making friends. Erza; who at first intimidated her, surprisingly accepted her attempts.

For Lucy, being born rich didn't get her any friends. It got her gifts, butlers, servants, extravagant dresses, and of course – money – and while that was all nice, she always felt incredibly lonely. Her father was kind whenever he was around and he tried to be a good father after her mother passed. She honestly appreciated the rare times when her father was home and when they had a father-daughter day. But she felt like those few happy times were not enough to make up for the loneliness she felt on a daily basis when her father was not around.

She had acquaintances but they were people that took advantage of her before, and those were definitely not friends. She felt like a fool for all those few years at that school when she thought they were friends. After she managed to wake up from her delusion, she realized that they didn't deserve the "friend" title.

Gradually, while she began distancing herself from others, including her ex-school mates, people also didn't approach her anymore. They were intimidated by her presence, and Lucy had herself to blame for acting like a cold, emotionless girl after she found out her so-called "friends" betrayed her, badmouthed her in public, and spread horrendous rumors about her.

It felt like the worst feeling she ever had since her mother died.

On the day while she was still trying to recover the shock she just had after watching one of her close friends (now ex-friend) kissing her crush - the same one who had been badmouthing her all this time – she met Natsu Dragneel.

It was one of the weirdest days of her life, and she had never seen anyone like him. Despite how gloomy, betrayed, and heartbroken she was feeling that day, when she saw a boy – with _pink_ hair - squirming on the ground near a restaurant she was walking by, she forcibly stopped about depressing herself because there was a person in pain. Concerned, she asked him what was wrong.

She hadn't laughed in a while, but when the strange pink-haired boy complained he was hungry but was kicked out of the restaurant because he dared to come again with no money, she actually _laughed_.

Feeling incredibly generous, Lucy brought him in the restaurant and said to him that she'd treat him for making her happy that day. He commented that she was nice for treating him but mean for laughing at his pain holding a starving stomach.

She giggled again and she felt so strange that this boy she had just met made her happier than all of her time with her previous friends combined. She started introducing herself after that, leaving out her last name. He was eating so vigorously, maybe he didn't hear her properly and called her Luigi instead.

In return, he introduced himself as Natsu, and then commented again that she had split personalities – one minute she was gloomy, the next she was giggling, and then she got angry quickly for calling her Luigi.

They chatted for a while, with Lucy just watching him eat happily, without a care in the world. After he had finished, he told her he concluded that she was weird, and he could list out all the weirdness that he had seen from only 2 hours of meeting her. She pointed out that he was even weirder. She'd never seen anyone eat so much.

Lucy smiled thinking of that day. He was a stranger but she felt he had become her first friend in a long time. Unfortunately, she got a call from her father and had to leave quickly, without having the chance to obtain his contact information. She was quite sad but eventually forgot about the strange pink-haired boy.

So imagine her surprise seeing him appear before her in the cafeteria that day in Magnolia High. She was elated but then became slightly scared after hearing rumors about him being a troublemaker who liked to pick fights on the streets. He didn't look like a violent person when they first met. She thought about what the Fairy Tail members said about him being in a motorcycle accident and it confirmed her suspicions that he might be a slightly dangerous person to make friends with.

But his friends all seem nice and they didn't look like they were bothered with him. Hmmm.

"Wow."

Lucy immediately turned around. She recognized that voice. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"I've never seen a car that big before in my entire life."

Lucy watched his face that was of a child in wonder. It was how she described Natsu since she met him. The day they met and she told him to just pick anything from the menu; his face was of childlike wonder too. It was quite adorable.

Natsu grinned. It was so innocent, she noticed. "Thanks for helping me live that day."

...Huh?

"What do you...?"

"When you gave me tons of things to eat! I was really about to die of hunger you know."

"It was my pleasure." It was nice, just talking with Natsu like this. He was very different from Erza.

Natsu could tell that whatever he said just brought her mood down. He gave her the widest smile. "So Luigi, you still up for boring homework time?"

Lucy lifted her head to see Natsu grinning, and her mood felt a little better. But then she realized that he called her "Luigi" again and yelled, "It's Lucy! You're totally doing that on purpose again!"

Natsu decided that an angry Lucy was better than a sad Lucy. He grabbed her wrist, to which she slightly jumped at the contact. "Come on!"

Lucy didn't push his hands away – her hands were warm on her skin - as she was brought to the bicycle parking area of the school.

"Hop on!" Natsu grinned. It was so fascinating to see someone smile so much. Perhaps Lucy would never get tired of seeing him smile at her.

"I didn't think you were the bicycle type," she commented.

"Yeah well, my dad thought it'd be a good idea to ban me from using his motorcycle after I trashed it in that accident...so yeah." Natsu said sheepishly. "Now I got me this trusty bicycle."

Lucy giggled. She just realized that there was one problem and her smile faded slightly. "Natsu, I haven't had a bicycle-ride in a while so it's nice you're offering but-"

"But?"

"-I think you already know that the public sometimes recognizes me when I'm outside. It's just risky. If my father found out I got into trouble he might ground me. And have bodyguards near me twenty four-seven."

Natsu was in thinking mode, Lucy observed. It was kind of cute looking at him thinking hard like that. Then he lit up. "I got it!"

The pink-haired boy brought out a white, scaly looking scarf from his bag. Lucy recognized the scarf. He had worn it when they first met in that restaurant over a month ago.

"Here." He wrapped his scarf around her neck, adjusted it slightly so that she'd cover half of her face. The end of the remaining scarf was tossed over her head.

Lucy felt a warm feeling bubble in her chest. The scarf smelled like ash and wood, something that reflects nature itself. It was warm, and he was warm. Everything about Natsu was warm, she realized.

Natsu laughed. "HAHA! You look like a ninja!" He pointed at her. "Nin-nin!"

She felt her sweat-dropping. Natsu was a boy who was so cheerful. Childish too, but she found out that she really liked that about him. "You're not making fun of me, are you?"

"Naww...ninjas are awesome!"

Lucy wondered if he was implying she was awesome too. But this disguise will have to do for now. She wanted to ask him why he kept his scarf in his bag, but then thought it was probably because of the school attire policies that he didn't wear it in school.

She got on the back-seat of the bicycle and Natsu immediately took off.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as they were pedaling past a playground. At first she was just gripping the seat she was sitting on, but Natsu was not a slow driver; neither was he a slow pedaler – if that made any sense – so after being warned by Natsu that she might fall off (didn't this guy know about delicacy? He could at least think about her and slow down), she begrudgingly took up on his advice and was practically hugging the life out of his back, afraid for her own life that she might fall down.

It felt awkward at first when she realized she had never touched a boy this long before, but when she looked up at Natsu just pedaling with a fired-up expression as if he was winning some game, she ignored the feeling. He didn't look like he was feeling awkward or anything, just plain cheerful. So she shouldn't feel awkward either.

After ignoring the feeling, she was overcome with a new feeling. She was comfortable like this. Really comfortable.

Natsu wasn't a boy. He was a new friend that she wanted to treasure. So she had no reason to feel self-concious.

"To my house, duh."

"What?"

"Where did you think we were gonna do homework?"

Lucy stopped. Where _did_ she think again?

"You okay?"

"Umm...aren't you bothered by this? We just met and-"

"Not really. Why should I? It's just homework." Natsu said as if that was obvious. "I'm sort of taking advantage of you right now."

Lucy paled. He just outright confessed that he was taking advantage of her. Advantage of what? Money? Time?

 _Body?_

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She began hitting him with little punches on his back.

"Ack – don't do that!" He said, his control on the handle wavering, causing the bicycle to become momentarily unstable.

Lucy squealed, grabbing Natsu's back and clinging to it for dear life. "Do you even know how to ride properly?"

When Natsu regained balance, he responded, "Hey that was your entire fault."

"That's because you said..."She was suddenly overcome with embarrassment, "that you were going to take advantage of me."

"Yup!"

How can he still act innocent now? _Did I just agree to help a molesting pervert?_ Lucy panicked.

"My dad's been telling me things like if I don't take my grades seriously, he's never gonna let use the motor ever again, and some shit like that." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy gaped, feeling idiotic. "I-I see."

"So I told him that I'm just a bad student! I can't pick up anything from class, it's not like I'm lazy or anything. But when you still don't understand, eventually you'll give up."

Strange. Lucy only just met Natsu, but she had a feeling that the word "give up" really didn't suit Natsu. "You don't look like the kind of person that gives up easily."

Natsu smiled. "You're right! I knew you were smart, Lucy!"

A slight blush. No big deal. Just Natsu and his honest words.

"So basically, I gave up trying by myself and now I'm forcing you to help me! I ain't giving up! My dad's gonna eat his words when he sees my grades after you help me!"

Lucy could feel her sweat dropping. He was just agreeing for her to help him. But she supposed that she could help her new friend. Studying together is more fun with others to help you remember than on your own anyway.

They finally reached Natsu's house in a small neighborhood. After parking the bicycle on the front lawn, Lucy trailed behind Natsu's back.

"OLD MAN I'M BACK! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Natsu shouted, banging on the wooden door.

The door opened to reveal a tall red-haired man, looking quite fierce. Lucy was practically craning her head. He looked to be in his late thirties. She swallowed. How long has it been since she'd been to a friends' house? In the past, her "friends" dropped by her house, curious to see how big it was and admired the extravagance of it. They always declined when she wanted to visit their homes. Maybe they were self-conscious about a girl with a rich background like her visiting their homes.

But Natsu apparently didn't think of anything like that. He just wanted someone to help with his homework after all.

"There's a door bell for a reason, Natsu." The man turned to the blonde haired girl beside his son. "Who's this?"

Natsu grinned. "Lucy's my new friend!"

Lucy bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, Natsu's dad!" Her tone came out panicked. She cringed. She was no good at hiding her nerves.

He was quietly observing her, appeared to be thinking hard but then smiled cheerfully. "Call me Igneel. Nice to meet you too, Lucy."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"So if you don't mind, I'm gonna show Lucy to my room so don't bother us, old man!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

Igneel couldn't hide his shock. His son was growing up? "Natsu! Don't forget safe-"

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" Lucy's face was on fire now.

"Lucy's my study buddy!" Natsu pointed his finger at his dad, using the hand that wasn't holding Lucy's wrist. "Just you wait! I'm gonna get better grades and you'll be sorry you said your son is an idiot!"

"Oh? Interesting! Let's see what you got!" Igneel felt stupid to think Natsu had might actually started thinking about girls.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "I'm fired up now! Let's go, Lucy!"

Lucy had never seen anyone so energetic in studying before. "A-Aye..."

* * *

Gray was lying down on his bed, his arms covering his eyes. He couldn't help but think about what recently happened in school today.

" _Take me on a date." She blurted out._

 _Gray couldn't look more ridiculous when his jaw dropped comically. "WHAT?"_

" _I like cake. Treat me to cake. I waited a week for the special strawberry cheesecake that only comes every Monday and you just had to ruin it for me."_

" _That was your fault! Don't just decide that!" Gray pointed out incredulously. "I was the victim!"_

 _She dismissed his point though. "I'll set up the date and get back to you. For now, I'm going home." She said. "See you."_

He clenched his fists and hit the mattress in frustration.

Even after all this time since he stopped talking to her and her avoiding him, Erza hadn't changed. Despite that, after a year of awkwardness, out-of-nowhere _Erza_ asked him on a date.

 _The_ Erza Scarlet asked _him_ out. On a date. _Date._

"What the heck is she thinking?!" Gray shouted to no-one in particular. He grabbed his pillow and smashed it into his face.

Gray did not expect today would be different from any other day. He'd go to school as usual, be greeted by a lot of girls at the entrance or whenever he was in the halls, and attend classes and basketball practice like every other day. He'd hang out with the Fairy Tail gang at lunch, and after club activities were over he'd go straight home.

But today all of a sudden, after avoiding being in the same room with Erza besides being in the same classroom for almost a year already, he encountered her at _his_ lunch table.

What was she doing hanging with Fairy Tail anyway? She was the one that dropped out last year and drifted apart from all of them!

 _Wasn't that your fault, Gray?_ A voice in his head spoke.

 _It's not my fault!_

It wasn't, he was sure. After all, even with his title as Erza's best friend before didn't have a big impact on Erza's life compared to _that_ guy.

 _Don't think about that. Forget about it. Forget about her._

He didn't know what Erza was planning; trying to talk to him all of a sudden. And a date? Like he was ever going to agree to that!

If she thought she could just waltz back into his life after she left him, well then she's got another thing coming. And what really frustrated him was that she didn't even know that their past friendship crumbled because of her!

" _She didn't think you'd get angry about it this much," Cana said to him. "She didn't expect you to avoid her out of resentment."_

" _It's because she's a dense, oblivious, idiot, that's why! Who the heck thought she was smart?"_

" _You're just afraid. You knew she was like that, yet you still didn't tell her clearly. Things might have turned out differently if you did."_

Gray groaned, thinking back to what Cana had told him six months ago.

Fine, it was _his_ fault. _He_ avoided her first. He couldn't look at her without feeling the despair of being ignored, rejected, betrayed and lied to. It was _his_ fault for misunderstanding.

Despite knowing this, he still blamed Erza for all of his pent-up frustration a year ago. Why didn't she try harder at reconciling with him? He was tired of constantly being the one to apologize every time they fought before. They used to be enemies when they first met, but then they somehow got along with each other since they were constantly around together with their other childhood friends like Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Natsu.

He remembered the day they truly became friends; he wanted to challenge her to another fight – despite being just an eight year old girl, Erza packed a few punches – and he was determined to win that time.

She was strong. So much stronger than him. She was akin to a leader in their little group of friends. She was strict, scary and bossy, but all their friends respected her despite that. He'd never admit it, but he admired her strength.

But he didn't expect to see her _crying_.

Erza crying was so unnatural. He'd never seen it. That was the first time. Maybe because it was unnatural, with Erza looking like she actually had emotions besides being angry at him for bugging her.

So he might have been a little flustered.

He noticed that her eyes were actually bigger. It was hard to tell since she always looked at him straight with slits, often about to scold him for something. Her eyes showed so many emotions a just a few seconds of him staring. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. The clear tears that threatened to run down her face made her eyes seem so sparkly and pretty –

He coughed, not knowing what to do. Erza just looked at him shocked; probably that someone caught her crying alone near a riverside that barely anyone drops by anymore.

It might have awoken a sense of protectiveness in him. Or maybe it was Gray's chance to prove himself stronger than her, because she looked weak and vulnerable at the time. But instead of showing off and teased her for crying - which would prove to her that he was the stronger one, not her – he just joined her sitting by the river and shut up for once.

Erza taunted him, of course. But he just sat quietly, slightly proud that she had stopped crying. They didn't say anything to each other after that, just enjoyed the sunset that shone beautifully, creating a perfect color and making the river looked like it was gleaming.

The river that moment reminded him of Erza's tears.

"ARRGHH!"

Gray groaned. Hearing that Erza might have cried because of him; despite resenting her all this time, causing both of them to not talk to each other for a while; he just had to make sure she was okay. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

How many times did he have to remind himself to just _stop remembering_ about that time?

The only way to forget again was to pretend that they never knew each other. However, how was he gonna do that if she asked him out on a _date_?

But really, why a date? What _was_ she thinking? Could it be-

 _Maybe she...likes me?_

His heart skipped a beat. When he realized that, he smashed his head against the mattress hard. Trying to snap out of that _stupid_ , _impossible_ and more importantly, _forgotten_ fantasy he had long ago.

 _If it wasn't possible then, it sure as hell wouldn't be possible now after I treated her like the plague!_

After hearing from Natsu that Erza was actually _crying_ after he had treated her harshly in the cafeteria that day, he hated to admit that he was worried for her.

But then again, Erza was probably crying because she couldn't eat cake that day.

He had been having these lame thoughts of whether he should just man-up and apologize or just forget about the whole incident.

The thought that filled his head most during classes that day was "Erza" and "crying" and how it just shouldn't go together. It wouldn't go away.

So Gray thought it would be easier to forget about the whole thing if he just apologized once, make sure that Erza actually didn't care for what happened, and then go about his days without thinking about Erza like how he forced himself to get used to in the past few months.

 _She's always like this! Forcing people to just follow whatever she says! Including this date or whatever the fuck it really is!_

Gray was determined. He wasn't going to let things go her way again. He was just going to reject her so-called date, tell her off to not bother him _ever again_ , and be done with it.

He glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall.

11:30PM.

He'd been thinking about Erza for an hour already since he got to bed!

Basketball practices usually got so tiring that he'd fall asleep almost immediately. See! It was all Erza's fault again!

At that moment, a ringtone he recognized that belonged to his smart phone was heard from his bedside table. He grumbled, obviously not in the mood if Natsu called again just to spout some idiotic challenge.

But strangely, the ringtone was only heard twice before it was hung up.

That's weird, he thought. Usually Natsu would be persistent and wait until he picked up the damn phone. He just liked to annoy Gray that way.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the contact number.

It clearly wasn't Natsu, but an unknown phone number. Who was it? His annoyance just climbed higher as he thought of the possibility of unknown fan girls.

Who actually had managed to get his number? His Fairy Tail gang all promised to not just randomly give out his number to his fan girls. When they were scared to approach him, they approached his friends. Sometimes it was Cana, or Mirajane. Mira used to give out his numbers a lot in the past - with the hopes he could get a girlfriend or some shit like that - until he made it clear to her that it was annoying and she should _never do it again._

That might have been the first time he was able to intimidate _the_ Mirajane Strauss.

She might have good intentions (she was like a mother to the whole gang), just wanting all her friends to be happy, but he had to remind her that being attached to some fan girl that didn't even _know_ him would not make him happy _at all._

He was just going to forget about the phone call until suddenly the ringtone was heard again.

Gray was totally not in the mood. He was tired and cranky. He wanted to take his anger out on someone. So he grabbed his phone, swiped his finger to the "Answer" call symbol and shouted "Who are you and what the hell do you want?!"

He heard a deep breath intake until the unknown voice was finally heard. _"Still as angry as ever, I see."_

This voice. He felt like he recognized it. It was slightly low but it definitely was a female voice. "You still haven't answered my question. Who the fuck do you think you are to think you could call me up this late?"

" _Sorry. I didn't think you'd already be asleep. It's still pretty early to me."_

Who the hell cares if _you_ think it's early? Couldn't this fan girl just take a hint and see that it was late for him and that he wanted to sleep?

" _You used to sleep a lot later than this so I thought you'd be available."_

"What the...what do you want?" He was annoyed at asking the same question of who and why. But for some reason he didn't just hang up. He truly wanted to know who this was.

" _I have already set up the date. I hope you are free this Saturday. My favorite cafe has great discounts for cake on a Saturday."_

Date? Cake? No way.

"ERZA?!" His heart was beating fast. He realized that he might have gotten excited for no reason.

" _The phone is very close to my ear so please refrain from shouting again. I will give you the bill for the hearing aid I now require."_

Heat crept up to his cheeks. He was glad Erza wasn't able to see it. Wait, did he just curse in front of Erza Scarlet?

"S-Sorry." His voice immediately softened. Wait, why did _he_ have to apologize? _She_ was the one who called him out of nowhere! "I-I mean, how'd you get my number?" He wasn't sure what else to say. Wasn't he supposed to totally reject her abrupt idea for a date?

" _Natsu."_

 _That slanty-eyed little bastard!_ Gray was gonna beat him up tomorrow. Natsu knew he and Erza weren't on good terms anymore so why'd his friend betray him like that?

" _Is that a problem?"_

"N-No!" It was a force of habit. When she'd ask him if it was troubling him if she asked for his help he'd immediately say no. Out of reasons that he feared her, and other reasons he didn't want to admit ever.

But it shouldn't be a habit. Not anymore anyways. He had changed. Erza had changed. They _weren't_ friends anymore.

So it was time to handle things differently. "I mean, yeah! It is a problem." He said, surprising even himself with his confident tone.

 _"Really?"_

"Really. You called me out of nowhere when you could've just told me tomorrow at school. You've been disturbing my sleep for a long time already and it's really bugging me."

"I see. But it's only been 5 minutes since I called you."

Gray blushed. He almost complained to Erza that she'd been in his mind, leaving him frustrated for over an hour already!

"U-Uh...I mean – "

" _I understand. I just wanted to let you know as soon as possible. We can discuss about the date in detail tomorrow at school then. I'm sorry again for calling and disturbing you. Good night."_

"W-Wait, Erza! I don't –"

 _Bee – eep._

He was supposed to reject her. He should've just hung up right when he knew it was Erza. He should've done something to retaliate. Anything to let her know that he was most definitely _not interested_ in being buddy-buddy with her ever again. He could call her up again and tell her that it was impossible. Even better, he could tell her without even listening to her voice by texting that he was not interested in going on even just _one date_ with her and will never be.

But he didn't do any of that.

Instead he just stared at his phone, heart beating fast; reminding himself that this call - nor this date - was nothing to be flustered about.

* * *

 _A/N: A lot of Lucy and NaLu here. After this they're going to be very minor though. I love reading Nalu, but I feel I don't do this pairing justice when I try to write them myself lol. Nalu is really funny and I'm terrible with humor xD So a lot more focus on reconciling Grayza after this. Natsu and Lucy will play the role of supporting friends. Still, if I get request on a little more Nalu, I'll do it anyways._

 _A lot more insight on Gray's thoughts. I think you readers sort of get the idea or guess what might have happened between them. Erza's still oblivious though._

 _So next chapter will be the awkward first date and flashbacks! Good luck, Gray. You guys are welcome to give me some ideas._

 _Reviews make me spout rainbows so please leave one!_

 _-9:12AM_

 _-5/9/15_


	4. The Rejection?

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update! Gosh it's been 2 months! I've been focusing on my other stories because I'm having a hardcore writer's block on this story for some reason! This update is really short but I promise you the next update will be a really long chapter and I'll post it in a few days after I'm done editing it. But for now try to enjoy this incredibly short chapter despite it being two months since the last update! ._

 _A huge thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites these past two months!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

 _What We Once Were_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster had been a numerous wreck for nothing.

After he had gotten that surprising (and unwelcome) phone call from Erza last night, he had been having a hard time just sleeping.

It wasn't his fault! After so many months of just plain ignoring each other, Erza suddenly asked him out on a date.

A _date_.

What does that mean? He kept repeating that question over and over again in his head. What was she planning? Did she…want to know why Gray had suddenly avoided her back then?

He initially was going to reject her, but after that phone call, he wasn't so sure anymore.

His heart was doing that fluttery butterflies thing again and he couldn't help but be giddy at the thought of talking again with Erza. And going on a date with her.

This feeling was so stupid. He shouldn't be feeling it. She betrayed him. And he was hurt. She didn't know it, but still. He wasn't about to encourage this feeling again, no matter how happy he was at the thought of spending time again with Erza.

He was _definitely_ going to reject her tomorrow. Cold, _harsh_ rejection.

He had done it _plenty_ of times. Towards Erza wouldn't be any different.

* * *

Lucy slumped unceremoniously on her desk.

Last night was unbearably tiring. She had spent the whole afternoon until nightfall at Natsu's house and basically just tutoring the boy. It was also hard trying to focus – what with his dad always trying to sneak a peek at their study sessions. Even with the door blatantly opened like that. (Natsu told her that he would focus more if they closed the door but Lucy rejected his request for fear his dad would think they weren't studying and doing other things. Natsu laughed and called her a pervert, since he never even thought about it to which Lucy smacked his head for the first time).

But since that, they were getting along better, and Lucy enjoyed spending time with him nonetheless.

"Morning Lucy!"

Lucy raised her head from the desk and was met with a blinding, cheerful grin from her new friend, Natsu Dragneel. "Good morning, Natsu." She smiled back.

The pink haired boy proceeded to sit in his seat next to Lucy's and turned to her. "Thanks again for helping me out last night. I can't believe I actually finished all that homework all in one night!"

"No problem. You can come to me whenever."

"Yeah, you're much better help than that snow cone bastard." He said irritated.

"Snow cone bastard?"

"Yeah, he's a cocky ass guy that won't let me copy his homework anymore. Some friend." Natsu scoffed.

"Ah…you mean Gray Fullbuster?"

"Who else eats snow cones for lunch?" Natsu said, as if it was supposed to be obvious to everyone.

"I didn't know that. I keep forgetting you guys are friends." Lucy said, weirded out by his friend who eats snow cones for lunch?

"Well, we've known each other for a long time. So unfortunately we're stuck together. And my dad's friends with his dad." Natsu said.

Lucy rested her chin on her palm. "You guys are so different though."

"How?"

"Well, you're really nice…" Lucy began, not noticing Natsu's eyes widening slightly in shock, "…but Gray-san is a bit…cold, I think."

Natsu frowned at the statement. "Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No, it wasn't me in particular. I mean, how he treated Erza. She's really nice to me, and it sucks to find out someone was treating her badly. I've never seen her cry before, and that Gray made her cry." Lucy said sadly.

"Gray's stupid, but he's not mean." Natsu said firmly. "Well, he's an ass but only to me."

"But, you saw what happened with him and Erza…"Lucy began.

"He's got some issues with Erza. Whatever it is, he's not planning on settling it anytime soon, no matter how much I always beat him up for."

Lucy slowly nodded. "You guys are all friends, then?"

"Me, Erza, and Gray. We've known each other since we were kids. Erza's known Gray longer." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy's mouth slightly hung open. They were such good friends? Then why did Erza never talk to him? Not even to her?

Class started after that but the thoughts of Gray and Erza lingered in Lucy's mind.

* * *

Gray had been waiting for the right time to reject Erza. He wasn't going to go up to her and reject her straight of course. Erza did say she wanted to discuss it with him today. So he wanted to wait for the time that _she_ came up to _him_ first.

Unfortunately that time didn't come up.

Erza sat way in the front in class, while he preferred to sit way at the back. He was glad for the seating arrangements, since it made it easier for him to not have anything to do with her, even though they were in the same class.

He had gotten used to not staring at her like he did before, but after suddenly getting asked out on a date by the one person he didn't want to face months before, the habit of staring at her from afar came made it's comeback.

Damn.

It was already nearing the end of the school day already, yet he hadn't talked to her about the date at all. What kind of a person was Erza anyway? She said she wanted to discuss the date with him, but today she hadn't even so much looked at his direction.

The bell finally rang indicating the end of the last period.

Gray noticed that Erza was in a hurry to exit the class.

Did she forget about him already?

Did she forget about their date?

What the heck was he so irritated about anyway? This was perfect. Now he didn't have to deal with Erza anymore. He had already apologized and he didn't feel guilty anymore for making her cry yesterday either.

 _Be done with Erza Scarlet already, Fullbuster!_

That was what Gray determined, but in the end his legs brought him to the outside of the Student Council room where the members were having their meeting. Gray peeked in through the windows and he could clearly see Erza looking stern as always, looking at some documents on the table. She had her glasses on, which Gray knew she only put on when she was working.

 _She still had that habit, huh._

A finger tapping on his shoulder startled the dark-haired boy. He abruptly turned to see Juvia Lockser, smiling adoringly at him as usual.

"Gray-sama!" She practically squealed, loud enough for some heads in the student council meeting room to turn their heads to the door.

"SHHH!" Gray hurriedly clamped a hand on the blue-haired girl's mouth and pushed her away from sight and dragged her off somewhere else.

Unbeknownst to him, the meeting had already ended and Erza had turned her head just in time to see Gray and a girl she recognized as Juvia at the exit door for a glimpse.

"What do you want?" Gray asked exasperatedly after making sure that he was far from the student council room.

"Juvia wanted to ask Gray-sama on a date! It's on Juvia! To apologize for yesterday…" The blue-haired girl said, her voice becoming smaller.

"What? Why would you need to apologize?"

"Juvia made Gray-sama mad yesterday." She said, her face almost in dejection. "In the cafeteria."

Despite his dislike towards this blue-haired girl who tried everything to get close to him ever since her transfer, Gray did not have the heart to cruelly reject her. He sighed. "When did you make me mad yesterday? I was mad at someone else, not you."

Juvia instantly brightened. "Then, Juvia is forgiven?!"

"Like I said, you didn't do –"

"Thank you Gray-sama! You're so kind! Juvia will plan our date another time!

"What the –"

"Juvia must hurry home now! See you Gray-sama!" She shrilled, then took off.

Gray was dumbfounded once again.

"GAHHH SHE'S ALWAYS DOING THAT!" He shouted, frustrated as he messed up his hair. Why did she have to be so persistent?!

"Gray."

Said boy jumped in surprise as he saw _the_ Erza Scarlet making her way towards him. "Erza?! How long were you there for?"

"Sorry, I heard your outburst." Erza said.

A faint blush crept onto Gray's cheeks. "Y-You were looking for me?"

"Yes. I'm glad you're still at school. I've been busy the whole day and had to wait till the meeting was over to talk to you."

 _So she remembered about the date after all._ His stomach felt like there were butterflies. He felt strangely happy.

"I'm sorry but I have to cancel the date."

And for some strange reason, his stomach dropped.

"What? Why?!" What the hell was wrong with him? Wasn't this perfect?

"I asked for a date impulsively without thinking of your feelings. Of course you must be uncomfortable. We haven't exactly…been very friendly in a while." She said looking down. There was a slight nervousness in her tone too, Gray noticed.

"Well…I don't really…" _This is your chance Gray! Get angry with her, and never talk to her again!_

"And could you apologize to your girlfriend for me? I didn't think of the possibility of you having a girlfriend. It was rude of me."

"Girlfriend?!" Gray couldn't help but be horrified. "What girlfriend? Where'd you get that from?"

"I meant Juvia-san just now." If it was possible, Gray's jaw dropped even lower. "I overheard you guys talking about dates."

Gray starting flailing his hands around wildly. "Juvia's not my girlfriend! We had a date once but that was it!" He explained hurriedly. He desperately didn't want Erza to get the wrong idea.

Erza frowned. "Okay. Well, I have to go now. Sorry to have bothered you." She said, already turning away and was about to leave but was stopped when a cool hand grabbed her wrist tightly. She turned to Gray who was looking quite frazzled for some reason.

"Wait, that's it? You're going? What about our date?"

"I cancelled it." Erza said, confused.

"Why? I already said I didn't have a girlfriend _." Back it up Gray! This is your chance to back off, what the_ fuck _are you doing?_

"I should have just accepted your apology yesterday. It was rude of me to make you feel uncomfortable like that."

"I'm not uncomfortable!" Gray said loudly, startling her. He coughed, slightly blushing. "I-I mean, I still feel bad for what I said, and I was rude so I-I'll take you out."

Erza's shocked stare slowly turned into an approving gaze, with a light smile, a smile that Gray hadn't seen in _such_ a long time.

"So Saturday's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at Era Paradise then."

"Era Paradise?" Where had he heard that name before?

"You don't know it? It's quite popular around Magnolia. The cakes are to die for." Erza said, her eyes almost sparkling.

The more he talked to Erza, the more he realized that there were a lot of things about her that hadn't changed. He really did miss –

"I don't know it." He coughed. "You'll have to show it to me."

"Then, you can pick me up at my house around 5PM."

Gray looked at her almost uncomfortably. "So you're still living with Porlyusica-san then?"

"She _is_ the only one I have left after all." Erza smiled sadly and left while Gray stood there watching her retreating back.

He knew that perfectly well.


End file.
